WHO MURDERED PEPE?
by ShrekRulez
Summary: This is a story about a certain skunk, Pepe and all time relations, Penelope, got screwed by a mysterious murder who killed Pepe and helping the gangsters to put the end of the Looney Tunes. Find out what will happened in this incredible story.
1. Chapter 1

The Looney Tunes are the funniest animals doing too much looniness and sometimes violent things to make it funnier until something just happened. When Pepe keep on chasing Penelope, someone suddenly killing him, but, no one didn't know who killed Pepe. Find out when the Looney Tunes are on the case of...

* * *

WHO MURDERED PEPE?

Part 1

Story by: shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: LOONEY TUNES, WB shield, related characters, likenesses and all related incida are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment

NOTE: this story is consider shocking also funnier, but, it contains cartoon action/intense violence, rude humor and mild sensuality. I rated this story T for Teens. Not recommended for young readers.

* * *

The incident started in the Warner Bros Studios at Stage 13, Pepe LePew is getting ready to chase the beautiful femine feline; Penelope Pussycat. The Director came and showing the script to Penelope got under the table and bumped the paint can to make a white stripe on her back, then, Pepe show you as skunk and beginning falling in love with you.

Penelope agreed with the Director and she's all set. So does Pepe. When Penelope saw Pepe, she's realizing about the true feelings from him, but, not to her. Her career comes first.

"OKAY! Let's get ready for the show. LIGHTS! CAMERA! AND...ACTION!," the Director said.

The action started.

"Come on, my little pigeon! I am looking for you! So de vous, so de vous, wherever you are?," said Pepe until he stopped in the middle of resturant as Penelope hold a frying pan and smacking him on his head. "I need a medical attention on this lover. Uhh... (thud!)," said Pepe as he lands on the floor as Penelope leaving immediately away from him.

Then, she goes on the boat and floating faster from Paris all the way to Florida at Miami Beach. Penelope wearing a sexy red swimsuit and laying down on her beach blanket feeling relief that Pepe didn't find her there until...

"Hello, my little fish in the sea. You didn't send me a postcard, no?," said Pepe as Penelope leaving him under the sand and goes off again. Pepe said, "you know what? She didn't make me a sandcastle when I'm around. Oh, well. Back to pursuit. En Guarde, my darling." Then, they off towards to the sunset as the sun sank down it said P.U. and goes away from them. Then, the film finished as the "That's All Folks!" appeared.

"OKAY! THAT'S THE RAP, EVERYONE! GOOD JOB! Penelope, you were sensational and so are you, too, Pepe. I'll give your next assignments next week. Take the rest of the day off. See you in a week. Take care, you two," the Director said as he going have a meeting with the Board of Directors.

Pepe said to Penelope, "well, pigeon, I guess we have to take a long break, yes? I better get going. Take care, sweetheart." As Pepe walk away feeling unhappy, Penelope cries a little and then she spoke and said to him,

"PEPE, WAIT UP!"

Pepe stopped and said, "huh?" Penelope stopped and said, "you know, maybe we can...umm...go out to dinner...just the two of us. I wanna be with you, sweetie. Please?" Penelope kissing Pepe on the lips and he said, "it's a date." Bugs and Lola Bunny came and saw Pepe and Penelope kissing together. "They certainly a great couple, huh, Lola?," Bugs asks and Lola answered, "yes, they are. I'm glad those two were meant to be together. Just like us." Both of them kissing together. Later that night at the West Hollywood Resturant, Pepe and Penelope were dressing so sophisticated with a nice suit and a red hot dress, are now waiting for a waiter. The waiter came and said,

"welcome, Misouir Pepe and Madamwaselle Penelope. And for what this occassion, hmm?"

"Me and my pigeon are on a romantic date. A table for 2, please, oui?," Pepe asks.

"Oui. Follow me, please," said the Waiter as both lovers are following the Waiter as he stopped their table and the Waiter hold the chair for Penelope as she sits, the Waiter pushes the chair closer to the table not tightly and Pepe sits as well. The waiter said,

"here are your menus. Tell me what kind of dish did you want?"

"I'll have a fish delouce with french potatoes and rice," said Penelope.

"And what for the gentleman?," the Waiter asks as Pepe answered him, "I'll have chicken gordon bleu with french potatoes and a biscuit."

"Excellent choices, sir and madam. I'll give a special wine for your dinner. Coming right up," said the Waiter as he taken both menus and going to the kitchen to get the meal. Pepe smiles and so does Penelope. Pepe asks his fiancee a question.

"So, pigeon, why you want to go on a date with moi? I thought you didn't like moi."

"Well, it's according to our cartoon scripts. I thought I didn't have any feelings about you. Until now," said Penelope.

"Hmm. It is funny, I feel the same way, too," said Pepe, "we have differences between us. I'm a skunk and you're a cat dressing like a skunk woman. Pretty funny stuff, no?"

"(laughs) Yeah. You know what? I do have a crush on you," said Penelope.

"You do, don't you?," Pepe asks while he's smiling. "Absolutely. You're charming, handsome, good looking and very kind, too. Great qualifications of my dream boat," said Penelope.

"Stop that. You are making me blush. Flurt," said Pepe. Suddenly, the waiters got their meals and they start eating their meals when suddenly, a band plays a romantic song called, "Wild Horses" and the female performer sings beautifully. Pepe asks, "our romantic song awaits, my pigeon. Wanna dance?" Penelope answered, "I love to, handsome." Both of them dancing divinely as the crowd saw them happy for two cartoon characters in love.

Then, their night just starts the fireworks as both Pepe and Penelope were kissing together. Pepe and Penelope were leaving the resturant walking slowly feeling wonderful about themselves in love. They're approaching towards to the South Beverly Hills Park, while they're entering the park, both Pepe and Penelope stopped at the moonlight scene as it shades from the back of themselves.

"This is a night I won't forget, my darling," said Penelope as Pepe said when he smiles at her, "so am I, my pigeon. So am I."

As both of them starts kissing, they making love from takne their clothes off until a mysterious stranger approaching towards to them without any interruptions. The stranger hides inside the bushes and watching them. "Say, piegon, let's chase each other again like old times sake. What did you say?," Pepe asks.

"(laughs) Pretty silly idea, but, why not? Come on. One who behinds, it's a stinker," said Penelope while running. "HEY! THAT'S INSULTING! HA HA HA!," said Pepe as he in a chasing position. Then, the stranger got a gun with a sliencer as he run faster to get to Pepe on a clear shot. Penelope stops and hiding inside the bushes.

"(laughs) I love this chase," said Penelope feeling happily as Pepe stopped looking back and fourth to find his fiancee. "Come on, my little Bon Bon. I am coming to find you. So de vous, so de vous, where you are? Huh? You're not my chocolate Bon Bon, aren't you?," said Pepe as the stranger shows his gun and about to shoot at him.

(shooting Pepe sliently while blood gushing out of his body)

The stranger left in a hurry and disappeared without a trace. Penelope pops out and touching her body with to be sexy for Pepe and said, "come on, big boy. You want me, don't you? Pepe? Pepe? Sweetheart, where are you? Huh? (steps on blood) What's going on here?," Penelope asks as she follows the bloodprints leading to someone until when she stopped and saw the stranger with a gun and a tail wagging.

"PEPE! PEPE! OH, MY GOD, PEPE! Oh, no. Who've done that to you? I better call the Hospital. (pressing the button) Hello, 911 Emergency? This is Penelope from the Looney Tunes Gang. Listen, my boyfriend got shot. Name? PEPE LEPEW! PLEASE, HURRY!," said Penelope.

Meanwhile at the Arizona Mountains, Wily E. Coyote is trying to get the Road Runner again from using the Acme products. He's using the catapult to get enough speed to capture the Road Runner.

Unfortunately, it didn't worked out very well. When he using it, he got smackdown on the ground. Again and again and again and again. He can't stop hurting himself until his cell phone rings.

He picks up his phone and starts talking in sign language, "hello, Wily E. Coyote, Super Genius, may I help you? Penelope. Hi. Huh? Pepe got what? We'll be right over. Bye." Then, he got swattened on the ground. He gets up and whistles to Road Runner.

"BEEP BEEP!", the Road Runner shouts and Wily is going back into the hole which he made. He picks up the sign and it said, "Road Runner, something just happened to Pepe LePew. We must get to the Hospital, immediately."

The Road Runner picks up the sign and it said, "RIGHT! We better get the others and fast. LET'S GO!" Then, both of them ran very quickly to get the Looney Tunes.

They got a hold with Slyvestor and Tweety, then, Taz, Marvin and K9, then, Granny, Hippity Hopper, Speedy, Porky, Henry Hawk, Yosmite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Prissy, Barnyard Dog, and now, Lola as she ran quickly to stop Bugs, Daffy and Elmer.

"I say it's Duck Season," said Daffy.

"I say it's Rabbit Season," said Bugs Bunny.

"Rabbit Season, Duck Season," they said it constantly in front of Elmer until they reverse it, "Duck Season, Rabbit Season," and Daffy said something stupid,

"I say it's Duck Season and I said Fire!"

Then, Elmer and the hunters starts firing at Daffy as he turned into swiss cheese. Daffy moves slowly, breathing havily as he getting close to Bugs and said, "you're dispicable!" Then, Lola appeared.

"STOP YOUR LOONINESS! We got a problem," said Lola.

"What is it, Lola?," Bugs asks as Lola answered, "it's Pepe. He's been hospitalized with a coma. We get better going to the Hospital right now. COME ON!," said Lola as Bugs and Elmer ran very quickly leaving Daffy stranded without anyone to help.

"Help me? Someone help me? This is a revolting situation I've been to. No one ever helped me around," said Daffy feeling discouraged.

Bugs and Elmer came back and getting Daffy back up as Bugs said to Daffy, "we don't you to behind again as usual. Come on, swiss cheese. We got a appointment with our friend, Pepe. LET'S GO, DUCK!"

A little later at the Hospital, all the Looney Tunes gang were waiting for Pepe's condition until one of the Doctors came and said to them, "I'm sorry. We try to reconstruct his body vessels and his organs. Most of them were gushing badly by too much bullets. We'll do everything we can, but, his condition is unsettled. (sighs) He got a few hours to live."

The Looney Tunes gang were devastated as their beloveded character and friend is about to die soon. "gee, Granny, why Pepe have to die? I mean we were violent to entertain anyone with laughter. Not like this, not like this," said Tweety.

"I know, Tweety. The investigators didn't found any evidence from Pepe's death. We don't know who's been responsible," said Granny.

"Sufferin' succotash, guys, we can't give up. We must any evidence to find that murder. Penelope, can you discribe the shooter before Pepe got shot?," Slyvestor asks.

"Well, he got a black jacket and a black mask. He got a colt python 6mm with a sliencer. Wait. He got a red tail. He's not human," said Penelope.

"Good, Penelope, we got a first shot to find the corprate. Then, we'll brought justice to him. You stay here with Pepe. Me and my friends got arrangments with our shooter," said Bugs and his friends are gonna to the scene of a crime to find a peice of evidence. Meanwhile somewhere in downtown Burbank, a old shack is closer to the WB studios is with lots of mafia cars parking in front of the building. Inside the place, the gangsters are playing pool until the shooter came.

"It is finished, my friend?," the big guy in a big suit, he's named Reggie Molina, the crime overlord of his gang. His partners are Frankie, Leon, Pats, Harrisburg and Jimmy Rifle.

"Yes, it is finished. Where is my money?," said the shooter. "Give him the money," said Reggie as Pats got the suitcase of 500,000 as he opened it. "You did a outstanding job, my friend. I think you should've become our new member. You'll be the richest person in the world."

"Actually, I'm not a person. I'm a cat. A cartoon cat."

He reveals himself to them and it's a Looney Tune cat character named, LeFur Ze Cat. He was one of Pepe's cartoons and want revenge after all these years from getting skunked too much. "That is okay. I am only to get my revenge on that Suc Le Pew, permanently. If you excuse me, I got my pigeon to have fun," said LeFur.

"Here's my card. Just in case, if you wanna join us. Take care," said Reggie as LeFur leaves and closing the door.

"Hey, boss, what if the Looney Tunes found out the job thing? They'll put us away for good," said Jimmy.

"Point taken, Jimmy. You boys find them and kill them for good. Make sure the cops off our backs," said Reggie.

"YES, BOSS!," they shouted with their guns locked and loaded.

Meanwhile at the crime scene, the Looney Tunes search everywhere while the investigators also searching for any clues, too. They didn't found any until Speedy and the Road Runner found something on the bushes. It's a peice of red hair.

"AMIGOS! AMIGOS! Look what me and Senor Runner found. It is a peice of red hair. I think Senorita Penelope was telling the truth. It was from a toon killer," said Speedy as Bugs sniffs the hair.

"Boy, this is toon is a professional. Maybe we can look around again. Hey, Lieutanent, did you find any clues?," Bugs asks.

"Well, we find a red bow, pantyhose stockings and a red bra. (sniffs) Smells great," said the Lieutanent holding a red bra as Bugs did. Lola saw doing that and angrily mad at her boyfriend. "BUGS!" (SLAP!) "MEN!" Lola leaves as Bugs said, "maybe I shouldn't be doing that in front of her. Uhh. (THUD!)"

"Hmm. Maybe this is a clue. Let me see that bra. This is indescribingly accurate from this bra. AHA! AS I EXPECTED! Made in China," said Daffy.

"What do you think this soppose to do with Pepe's murder?," Tweety asks.

"Well, that country made lots of great bras for sexy women," said Daffy until Hippity giving him a facelift with his legs. "why is always happening to me?," Daffy asks after he got his facelift.

"This bra belongs to Penelope. They were making out like that. Lucky girl," said Lieutanent.

"Yea-yea-yea-yea...yeah. Wh-wh-wh-what are we gonna do? Investigating the whole--whole--whole neighbor-borhood?," Porky Pig asks.

"Well, Porky, it seems we got ourselves a pyschopathic killer. We have to get back to the studio, immediately," said the Lieutanent. As the cops and the L.T. gang leaving the scene of the crime, the gangsters were right in front of them.

"Hey, you won't get away from us, see? Been watching too many mafia movies very much. Let's kill 'em, boys," said Jimmy Rifle. The gangsters were start shooting as the L.T. gang and the cops duck and cover. "DUCK AND COVER!," the officer shouts as Daffy said, "I'm a duck. (bullet through his hair) Geez, I already got a hairstyle like that."

"Don't worry, you darn, not good for nothing galloots. I'll stop their shooting. HEY, YOU GANGSTERS! YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH THE ROUGHEST, TOUGHEST, MEANEST...!," said Yosemite Sam until one blast smokes him badly. "(coughs) I guess I make uncondtional retreat. YAH!" He escapes and Foghorn Leghorn made a bad remark.

"I say..uh, I say, next time, better make directive approach. You just stink as...Uhh...never mind. What are we suppose to do now?"

"Well, we'll give them a slip and then, you cops grab those dirty crooks behind bars," said Bugs.

"It might work. Let's do it," said the Lieutanent. Now, the Looney Tunes got lots of banana peels to make them slip their job badly as Bugs gonna negotiate with them.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE!," said Bugs as the gangsters stop firing. "Hold your fire, mugs. Bugs got a whit flag. WE WON! WE GOT THEM ALL! HA HA HA HA!," said Frankie.

"Not surrender, but, to negotiate, what did you say?," Bugs asks.

"I hope you know what you're doing, sweetie," said Lola while the Looney Tunes gang holding the peels. "Well, what am I saying is this, how about making more money? I mean we make more than ever by being partners. You know, stealing, roiting, corrupting. That kind of stuff," said Bugs.

"I don't trust him, man. He might set a trap to lurde to the cops. Let's kill," said Pats.

"He didn't bring something behind him. Good thought from him. So, Mr. Bunny, what propersition you had in mind?," Frankie asks.

"You, me and your boys taken over the business industry. We can get rid of those insofferable miscrients. What do you say?," Bugs asks.

"I argee. This rabbit is pretty cool. What do you say he would join our group?," Frankie asks. They agreed with Frankie until Bugs made a signal and starts putting the peels on the ground. Bugs shaking Frankie's hand until he pushes him into the peel trap and so is them. They start sliping uncontrolably while they're trying to get their tommy guns and colt guns.

"LIKE I SAID; I TOLD YOU GUYS SO! I KNEW IT! IT WAS A TRAP!," said Jimmy.

"YEAH, LET'S KILL THE RABBIT!," said Pats when he got a gun and starts shooting at him and Bugs got a pipe and the bullets when through around the pipes and the bullets come back to him shooting the car to make it into swiss cheese. "MAN! I HAVE THAT CAR WASH AND POLISHED!," said Pats. Then, all of the thugs went slipping on the ground. "OW!" The bad guys got their guns and starts shooting.

The cops were gonna do the same thing. "There's too many of them. What shall we do?," Pats asks.

"GET IN THE CAR AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!," said Harrisburg as the thugs went inside another car and drove away fast. "COME ON, GUYS, LET'S GO AND GET THEM!," said the Lieutanent. The cops are on the chase and so is the Looney Tunes, too. Meanwhile back at the Hospital, LeFur Ze Cat is wearing the same coat to find the room where Penelope is.

He enters the lobby and going towards to the elevator and going up to the 6 floor and then, he saw the door opened at room 123 and it's Penelope holding Pepe's hand feeling sad. He's gonna make a drastic approach to make love with her. Penelope turned around and spook a little and said,

"who are you?"

"I am your lover, mon cherie. It is me, LeFur Ze Cat, to make comforting with you. Poor Pepe, doesn't stand a chance against moi," said LeFur.

"How could you say that? He's my dream boat. I remember when I first met him been chasing me alot. Thinking that I'm a female skunk. It was pretty romantic," said Penelope until LeFur force her to make love in a uncomfortable way. "Let's make out, mon cheri," said LeFur. "NO! NO! GET OFF FROM ME! HELP ME! NURSE! ANYONE, HELP!," Penelope struggles as LeFur starts making love with her when suddenly a gun locks to fire from a officer named Joe Milton from the LAPD.

"Hold it right ther, pal. Don't make a move. Let her go. NOW!," said Joe.

"Who are you, misouir?," LeFur asks. "I'm Joe Milton, LAPD. What you're doing is sexual harrassment and raping. Let her go now. (letting Penelope go from LeFur) Put your hands behind you and don't move a muscle. Are you okay?," said Joe.

"Yes, thank you, sir. I want you to kick his butt and putting him in Jail," said Penelope when she's right behind him until LeFur gots the same weapon which it did to Pepe. "HA HA HA HA HA! Big mistake, misouir. You better low down your weapon or Pepe gets it."

Penelope and Joe are upset in tears if Joe didn't cooperate he'll kill Pepe forever. Joe have no choice, but, to disarm himself and letting LeFur go. "Okay, pal, put your weapon also. I did mine and you can to. Please," said Joe, but, LeFur lied as he gonna kill him. "Maybe not, jackass. Say good-bye to your precious Pepe. (evil laughter)," said LeFur.

Penelope ran and kick his face and scratch it hard. LeFur got his face bleeding and Joe got his weapon and said, "LET'S GET PEPE AND GETTING OURSELVES OUT OF HERE!"

So they did. They got Pepe off from his bed and ran very quickly. As they off from the Hospital, the gangsters were getting closer. Penelope asks in desperation, "did you have a car on you?" Joe points at his car. "THERE! HURRY!" Both of them were entering the car as Joe drive faster. LeFur came out as the gangster's car stopped.

"HEY! I thought you were having with the catgirl," said Frankie.

"MARDE ME! They are getting away. AFTER THEM! THAT WAY!," said LeFur.

"Man, your face got gushed with blood. Need a ointment?," said Pats as LeFur got sting bad. "AHH! WATCH IT, FOOL! URGH!," said LeFur.

"What-what-what the heck is going on? There's two cars in a -a-a- car chase scene," said Porky. Then, the shooting starts as both cars keep on pacing closer to each other. "WHAT IS THIS!?! SPEED!?! I really like the movie very much," said Joe. The gangsters can't stand it from their pointless battle and shooting so they're gonna make a final blow.

"THAT IS IT! I JUST CANNOT STAND IT! Is there a weapon to vanquished them?," LeFur asks.

"I got a hand gernade, LeFur. Time to give them a big bang," said Pats as he got the gernade.

"Huh? Oh, my god. HE GOT A GERNADE! HE'S GONNA KILL 'EM! DO SOMETHING!," said Lola.

"Damn it, I forgot to get more bullest. I'm out. Silly me," said Lieutanent, "they're approaching towards to the peir. They can't stopped."

"BYE-BYE, LOSERS! HA HA HA!," said Pats while he threw a gernade and it lands on top of the car. It lands on the water, sinks into the water and then, it went (KABOOM!) The cars stopped and the objects are floating up and it's a badge and picture of Pepe and Penelope from her wallet. The gangsters were laughing along with LeFur.

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR PEPE AND PENELOPE! I, LEFUR PREVAILS!," said LeFur.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR STUPID COP FRIEND, TOO! LOSERS! HA HA HA HA!," said Harrisburg.

"SEE YOU LATER!," said Jimmy Rifle as they drove away from them. Then, the Looney Tunes and the cops were walking slowly as they saw the objects floating around. "(sniffs) I cannot believe they're gone already. LeFur will pay for this and his new friends. Of course you know, this means WAR!," said Bugs.

"I'm gonna miss that non-stoping heartwarming machine skunk. This is really dispicable," said Daffy.

"Let's get back to the studio to tell the WB company, we lost both of them. My partner, too," said the Lieutanent. Now, all of them, we're going back to the WB studios to tell everyone they lost two characters forever.

* * *

Is this the end for Penelope, Pepe and his new friend? What will happen to the Looney Tunes Gang now? Don't miss a powerful conclusion about...WHO MURDERED PEPE?

Beh-beh-beh...THAT'S (not) ALL, FOLKS!...TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Pepe and Penelope's careers have finally ended by LeFur De Cat and Reggie's gangsters. Now, the Looney Tunes have lost their friends forever. They're gonna tell the bad news in front of the WB crew about what happened. Is this true if they really die already? This is the ultimate conclusion to end the evil plot once and for all on...

* * *

WHO MURDERED PEPE?

Part 2

Story by: shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: LOONEY TUNES, related characters, WB Sheild, likenesses and all the related incida are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment

NOTE: This story is still rated T for teens. Some scenes could be very intense for the younger readers. It contains intense cartoon action/violence, coarse language and sexual conduct/inneudo.

* * *

When we last off, the objects were still floating on the watery shores until something just floating up back on the surface. It's Joe and Penelope along with Pepe who got shot. Now, they're swimming away towards to the small island away from California state.

"THERE IT IS! A ISLAND!," said Joe.

"YES! WE CAN STAY THERE FOR AWHILE UNTIL WE'LL FIGURE OUT THE SITUATION! LET'S GO!," said Penelope.

Both of them swimming faster as Pepe breathing slowly for a few short minutes to live. They enter the island and looking around the place. They never been there in generations until they saw a small house.

"Look over there. A house. Maybe they have a CB radio to contact Police Headquarters. COME ON!," said Joe. Later inside the house, Penelope puts Pepe on the bed feeling helpless to save his life. Joe, however, tries to make contact with the CB radio system.

"HELLO! HELLO! MADDAY! MADDAY! This Joe Milton, badget number; 32428210. I'm still alive and Penelope, too. We got Pepe in bed, resting for awhile. Not much longer he'll be alive. NEED REINFORCEMENTS! ANYONE! PLEASE! Over," said Joe.

"Hey, Joe, any contact from the LAPD?," Penelope asks.

"No. No contact. Besides this CB radio is old and never works. (sighs) Guess we're stuck here with no food, no water or radio," said Joe when he sighs in depression.

"Don't say that. We can fight this together. After all, you saved us from that sinister cat fool," said Penelope as she kiss him on his right cheek. Joe blushes. "You're absolutely right, Penelope. I guess I have depressions from my past," said Joe.

"What depressing past?," Penelope asks. "My mom's death," said Joe. "What happened to your Mom?," Penelope asks.

"It all happened 4 years ago, when I was 18. A vicious killer named Reggie Molina, leader of his gang, was stalking my Mom. Raping her and killing her. I was trying to shoot him until one of thugs got me first," said Joe when made a flashback story to explain what happened years ago.

"I was in the cell, feeling depressed in tears. I was frightened at first until someone found me. It was... Pepe Le Pew," said Joe.

"PEPE LE PEW!? NO WAY! UNBELIEVABLE!," said Penelope.

"He made a skunk scent to melt the bars. I escaped. Pepe helped me from Reggie and his gang. I was so happy," said Joe when the flashback stopped at the end.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me my boyfriend risking everything to save your life? Away from Reggie and his gang of thugs? Just like that?," Penelope asks.

"Yep. Now, I'm a cop and a good one, too. Until they notice I'm died," said Joe in tears as Penelope hold him firmly as he crying from his Mom's and Pepe's death until something just happened. Really weird thing from a cartoon character until the bullets popping out of nowhere and then the bleeding stops bleeding. Pepe open his eyes and get out of his bed. Pepe's eyes were open and saw them crying, too.

"Oh, Pepe, I don't want you to die. Please, don't die," said Joe in tears when Pepe said, "I don't wanna die, either. I don't want interrupting your moment, Misouir Joe," said Pepe as both Joe and Penelope open their teary eyes and saw Pepe alive. "PEPE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Both of them hugging happily to see Pepe alive. "I am glad to be alive. I am so glad you both were okay. That inconsiderate cat fool is responsible for this. If we ever get back to shore, I am gonna give him a...," said Pepe until Penelope interupts him.

"Sweetheart, that won't get him bad. You should've get him a motherload of stink bombs," said Penelope.

"Or maybe I can train you to become a great fighter. Like myself. I've been training in martial arts before I'm a cop. What do you say?," Joe asks.

"Misouir, I am honor to be your student. Let's get to work," said Pepe.

So the training starts as Joe teaching Pepe by using their movements in nature to swift like a wind and then, using a long stick as a weapon to hit his opponent. After that, he's excercising along with Joe while Penelope is making a warrior suit made of sheets and silky leaves. Pepe got his outfit on and ready to battle.

Meanwhile back at the WB studio, Bugs Bunny told the whole story about what happened. The Director got overwhelmed with disappointment.

"Man, this is very discouraging. Without Pepe and Penelope, we can't start the cartoons. (sighs) I better tell the Board of Directors the whole thing," said the Director.

"That won't be necessary. I already told them everything with our TOMMY GUNS! HA HA HA HA!," said Molina.

"You're the one who done this," said the Director.

"Yes, and with the help of our good friend, LeFur Ze Cat, nothing's gonna stop us now. HA HA HA!," said Molina.

"Doc, you should got to Prison for murder. With those buddies of yours, too" said Bugs.

"Misouir Bugs, did you think you're gonna stop moi? FAT CHANCE! HA HA HA!," said LeFur.

"I say...I say, we should stop them with everything we got to unlooney them," said Foghorn as the Looney Tunes Gang are gonna use their looniness until the security guards stop them from fighting back. "What's the meaning of this?," said the Lieutanent.

"Read the contract, bub," said Molina.

"Since the death of some characters, the contract clearly states; 'for any death of the Looney Tunes, this studio could be owned by anyone else,'" said the Lieutanent while reading the fine print of the contract.

"Huh? What? It can't be. It's impossible," said the Looney Tunes while they're shocked.

"That's right. You fools cannot stop us for taken over your studio. I suggest you fools to pack your stuff. And...THAT'S ALL, DORKS! HA HA HA HA!," said Molina.

The Looney Tunes Gang got pink slipped and kick out of the studio forever. The people of Los Angeles and the world are disappointed. Without the Looney Tunes, no one can laugh anymore. Now, the WB studio belongs to the ruthless gangsters. The papers all over the world said Looney Tunes got kicked out, no more laughter anymore. The kids were crying their eyes out when the Looney Tunes can't make anymore laughable toons again.

Things are getting bad to worse as the WB sheild taken out of the tower and then, it's called Molina Industries. All the WB crew got canned until the cops bring the criminals from Prison to work for Molina. They were overjoyed to be free from their dreadful place which they've been. Molina toast with their champaigne cups with wine for their victory of destroying WB forever.

As the days gone passing by, the Looney Tunes were in the alley feeling hungry and sad. Bugs saw a bystander as he gonna passing Bugs by. Bugs approached to the bystander and said,

"please, sir, I want some food, few cash and housing, too."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET A JOB, YOU DISGUSTING BUM!," said the bystander as leaves quickly.

"I USED TO BE A STAR, DOC! Dummy head. (sighs) I missed my job," said Bugs while he's crying as Lola holding him. Lola's crying also.

"Don't worry, Bugs. It's not like the world has come to the end or something," said Lola. (Bugs crying) "What is it something I said?," Lola asks.

"Sufferin' suckertash, I'm getting hungry. I'm so hungry I can even eat a carnary bird," said Slyvestor while looking Tweety in his different look of his face.

"Oh, Mr. Puddy Tat, what are you wooking at me?," Tweety asks as Slyvester eat him already until Granny smacking him with a umbrella, "DROP IT! DROP IT! SPIT OUT NOW!"

Slyvestor spits out Tweety and said just like the old days, "ooh, he's a bad puddy tat."

"You got to be a ashamed yourself, Slyvestor. Thinking about hurting the small, defendless animal like him," said Granny.

"What do you think? I'm getting hungry. If it wasn't for Pepe and Penelope's death, none of this ever happened," said Slyvestor.

"Y-y-y-yes," said Prissy.

"It ain't much difference, cat. Those two timing sasfferellas and that stupid feline vermit got the studio. We're jobless now. We can't go back. It's all your fault, critter," said Yosemite Sam.

"My fault? You're the one who screws it up everytime. Not me," said Bugs.

"How about a facelift surgery in your stupid brain?," Yosemite Sam mocks Bugs.

Now, everyone are fighting at each other and mumuring at the same time. Lola saw the tooners fighting as she's gonna take a stand and shouts loudly.

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP!"

"Huh? Beep?," they said.

"Fighting won't make much difference, guys. (sighs) If we only knew to see Pepe and Penelope were alive. They'll help us to stop those crooks. (sniffs)," said Lola.

Bugs said, "yeah. We wish if they're alive, too."

"Us, too," they said.

BEEP BEEP!

Meanwhile at the island, Joe is napping while Pepe lays on the sandy beach until Penelope is showing her red sexy swimsuit to attract Pepe's affection. Pepe saw her and sighs in sadness.

"Pepe, aren't I too attractive? It's my swimsuit is too inappropriate?," Penelope asks.

"No, pigeon, it's that, well, I kinda miss working. It is no good entertainment anymore. They believed we are dead and I got a terrible feeling about the studio got bankrupted. And some other company got it to hurt our friends," said Pepe.

"You were right, Pepe. I heard on the radio. Everything you said were right. The studio got bankrupted and another company is taken over," said Joe.

"OH, NO!," they said.

"It must be Reggie and his gang. We got to go back to LA to stop them," said Joe.

"How can we do that? I can't even swim," said Penelope.

"Me, neither," said Pepe.

"Well, I got a build-a-boat Acme kit to get us back. Watch this," said Joe as he pressing the button as it bloats like a ship and both of them were laughing. "Funny, isn't it? Before we go, I got something for you both. Be right back." ZIPS! He brings the guns for Penelope and long pole for Pepe to hurt any bad guys.

"Here. Two guns for you and a pole for you," said Joe.

"What about you? Did you have weapons at all?," Pepe asks.

"Don't worry. I got a lot of them in these suitcases," said Joe.

"Just in case. (laughs)," said Penelope.

"Let's shut down their company, permanently," said Pepe.

Now, they're off back to California state when suddenly, the sun went down fast as night appears. Joe, Pepe and Penelope were doing their disappearing and reappearing technique to make sure no one sees them. In no time at all, they make it to the WB which is use to be.

"There it is. Sac le bleu, my predictions were correct," said Pepe.

"Oh, my god, this is terrible. We got to get WB back or it's over," said Penelope.

"Yeah. I didn't see any Looney Tunes around," said Joe.

"WAIT! LOOK!," said Pepe. "IT'S THEM! IT'S THEM!," said Penelope. Now, all 3 of them were about to make appearences in front of them. "Misouir Bugs?," Pepe asks as the Looney Tunes saw them with happiness.

"Huh? Pepe? Penelope? BEEP BEEP!," they said. "PEPE! PENELOPE!"

Now, all the Looney Tunes are hugging together with lots of happiness and the Joe came and said, "hi. Don't worry about them. I've taken care of them." Bugs and Lola hugging Joe for helping them out while the bad guys taken over the studio.

"Thanks for taking care of them, Doc. It wasn't from you, they'll be died and so are you," said Bugs.

"Yeah. It's really unbelievable that you guys survived from the explosion," said Lola.

"It's nothing, really, Lola. Besides I don't want my skunk boy getting hurt. And you, too, Joe," said Penelope.

"I say we should get them all of the lifetime looninesses. To trumbling those dispicable gangsters," said Daffy.

"Say it, don't spray it, duck" said Bugs.

"Daffy's right. We got to anticipate their move to save your studio," said Joe.

"But, how? We don't have any weapons to hurt those thugs," said Granny.

"Oh, no? LOOK!," said Joe as he got the two suitcases with the weapons. It has the Acme symbol and it's the cartoon stuff and the other is for Joe himself. "WHOA! THAT'S HARDCORE!," they said.

"LET'S DO IT, GANG!," said Bugs as Joe hand held as so all the Looney Tunes, too. They're gonna fight back to get the studio back and this time, no bad guys will ever win. As they're approaching towards to the Ex-WB studios, they saw the bad guys as they're having a Karayoke night with one of those bad dudes to play different songs and he sings horribly.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH THAT GUY!? Damn, he's sucks singing," said the Murdering guy.

"Yeah. This partys sucks ass, indeed. No women to entertain us," said Pats.

"Hmm. They need female entertainment, huh? Any volunteers? No, sorry, Granny, too old. No, Daffy, they don't like feathers," said Bugs.

"HEY! THAT'S INSULTING!," said Daffy. "SHH!," they said. "Be wery quiet, Daffy, or we'll be finished," said Elmer.

"Me and Penelope will volunteered," said Lola. "Pidgeon, are you sure about this?," Pepe asks.

"Yes. For our sakes, we have to do it. Don't worry, we'll be all right," said Penelope as she kissing Pepe on the lips. "Okay, be careful."

"The rest of us, let's move out," said Joe. The Looney Tunes are gonna be in their positions to make a counterattack to stomping the bad guys' booties. Few of them saw the bad guys as they fight back and knocking them down for awhile. Meanwhile at Reggie's office.

"Well, boss, we got everything. The workers are tremendously knockout, kicking the Looney Tunes away and we're making more money, too. What should we do next?," Jimmy asks.

"Since we're overlimiting our stock, I say we should go on a vacation to ruled," said Reggie.

"Hell, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," said Jimmy.

"I'll make a annoucement right now. They're gonna be very surprized," said Reggie.

Meanwhile closer at the water tower, the bad boys were throwing at the worst performer with every vegetables around. The worst performer leaves the stage and then, Frankie came and said, "what a great performance, wasn't it? (crowd booing) Guess not. You suck, you dumbass. Anyway, we need something to be enjoyable. Wait. What the hell? Who the hell are you two?"

"We're the mysterious strippers. We can strip for your enjoyment," said Lola.

"Yeah, and then, we can reveiled ourselves in the end of the show. If it's okay with you?," Penelope asks.

(crowd cheers uncontrollably)

"THE CROWD HAVE ANSWERED! DO YOUR THING! Music, if you please," said Frankie as one of the criminals play the stripping music, Lola and Penelope taken their sheets off except their masks. They slowly taken their shirts and shorts off and then, they're showing their bras and panties around. The guys were wooing and wolf calling loudly. The Looney Tunes were ready to fight back.

"Hey, senor Joe, when we're gonna attack?," Speedy asks.

"Until Penelope gives us a signal while she's showing the massage on her booty," said Joe.

"You got to be kidding me, Senor. In her own...? This is ridiculous," said Speedy.

Meanwhile inside of Reggie's Office, he saw the bad guys wooing at the striping girls and he smiled for the moment and one of his boys came and seeing the boss happy.

"What did you think of them, sir?," Jimmy Rifle asks.

"Magnificentally, my friend, and we should have them for our entertainment. We need our entertainers like them. We can make big bucks of...," Reggie got interrupted by two ears and a black tail. "What the hell? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON!? WOMEN DON'T HAVE EARS AND TAIL LIKE THAT!," Reggie got overreacted.

"Hmm. Maybe she's a japanesse catgirl only sexier. (grabbing Jimmy's neck) (gulp) Or maybe not," said Jimmy.

"Wait just a damn second. Those are the bitches for the Looney Tunes. I thought that catgirl died," said Reggie.

"What shall we do, Boss?," Jimmy asks.

"Kill them. Kill the bastards who can stand in our way, understand?," Reggie asks.

"YES, SIR!," Jimmy said as he walks away out the door and telling the boys to load up the guns and stopping the Looney Tunes once and for all. Jimmy Rifle stopped and the guys said, "you're missing the show." Jimmy said, "those ladies are toons! KILL THEM BOTH! IN FACT, KILL THE ONES WHO TRIES TO STOP US!"

Penelope shows her booty. Joe shouts, "THAT'S THE SIGNAL! LOONEY TUNES, ATTACK!" Then, the Looney Tunes and Joe are gonna attack on them and then, they're using their Looney tactics and stomping at them. The battle has just begun.

First, Lola got captured by two hoodlums and Bugs is gonna change into a photographer.

"Hey, fellas, wanna be in the papers? Ken Lope, Los Angeles Times. Photographing extradornaire," said Bugs.

"A picture of us? Why did you say so? Fire it up," said the first thug.

Bugs trying to squeeze the pump to take the picture until the other thug is getting closer to fix the camera problem. "Let me do it. Something's definitely wrong with the lens," he said and Bugs answered, "there's no lens, doc." He squeeze the pump and the punching glove punching him badly and so is the other guy. Lola hops over and Bugs caught her.

"Nice punchline, Bugs," said Lola and both kissing on the lips.

In the battlefield, two rodents Hubbie and Bert were chasing away from the thugs with tommy guns shooting at them mercilessfully. Then, both rodents stopped and one of the thugs said, "dead end for you both. Time to say good night."

"Well, Boirt, this is it. It's been working of such a awesome rodent around," said Hubbie.

"Did you think I'm awesome, huh, Hubbie?," Bert asks.

"Only to get attention," said Hubbie.

"You stinking...," said Bert when a gunshot interrupts their conversation. The thugs were about to kill the rodents until Speedy is right behind the thugs and he's about to scared them while Yosemite Sam is ready for every object he's using from the original cartoons.

"Ono, doues, tres...YEPPE!," said Speedy.

"AHH! (clang) YEPPE! (crash) YEPPE! (bonk) YEPPE! (crunch)"

The thugs got beaten. They're safe for now. "Thank you for saving us, Speedy," said Bert. "It is no problem, senor mice. Now, we got unfinished business to taken care of," said Speedy.

"LOOK! SAM'S IN TROUBLE WITH THAT DOIRTY JOIRK!," said Hubbie.

"YOU HOODLUMS WILL GET THE CONSEQUENCES!," said Yosemite Sam and the thug said, "NEVER, ASSHOLE! YOUR DAMN FRIENDS WILL BE IN HELL! HA HA HA!" Suddenly, Hippity Hopper came hopping and waiting for the right moment. He's getting closer, closer, much closer and then, the thug saw the kangaroo kid.

"Hmm. A very interesting oppenent. You stay there while I'll kill that rat freak. Come on, little pet. I won't hurt you...much," said the thug.

Hippity punch the thug's face and smacking him with his feet and then, he smacks one fist and feet while the thug fell away into air. He died on the ground.

"Thanks, Hippity. We make a great team to terminating their company. COME ON! THERE'S A LOT OF VARMITS TO KICK THEIR BUTTS!," said Yosemite Sam when both of them ran off.

"COME ON, SENORS! LET'S GET THOSE THUGS DOWN!," said Speedy as he fasting away.

On the otherside of the Molina Enterprises, 8 thugs are surrounding Wile E. Coyote and he's about to run away, but it's no use, he's trapped. Until the Road Runner came and saw his partner to get whupped. He won't let it happen. He put up a sign and it said,

"Guess this the end of me, isn't it, folks?"

BEEP BEEP! (all flying and thud) "Thank you, my friend. I will never forget this," said Wile's sign language. (cocks gun) The thug got a gun and pointing at them when Pepe shoot the thug first and died in cold blood. "Misouirs, are you all right?," Pepe asks.

Both Wile and Road Runner pull one sign and said, "WE'RE OKAY, PEPE! THANKS!"

"You are quite welcome. Now, let us finish this once and for all," said Pepe.

From fist fights and looney violence, few bad guys got killed and hurt at the same time. Penelope is a fantastic gunswoman to teach those dirty guys a lesson. Suddenly, LeFur came with a gun and grabbing Penelope. She's trying to get away from him, but, he's grabbing her breasts to stop the struggling.

"It is pointless to resist the irresistible charmer. Now, surrender for love or die," said LeFur.

"NEVER! YOU ALMOST MUDRERING FOOL! LET ME GO! HELP! HELP!," said Penelope.

"Pigeon? I'M COMING, MY DARLING!," said Pepe while he's punching few guys and using martial arts to hurt some punks with sharp weapons. He ran faster as he could. He saw LeFur with Penelope in a inappropriate situation.

"I wouldn't doing anything to hurt my darling. Now, the final confrontation between moi and him. STARTS NOW!," said Pepe as he goes down from his friend's training. "LET MY DARLING, CAT FACE!," said Pepe.

"Misouir, can you see I'm busy?," LeFur asks.

"HELP ME, MY LOVE! THAT CAT JERL WANTS TO KILL ME!," said Penelope.

Then, Looney Tunes stop fighting and surrounding LeFur and Pepe's battlefield. The thugs got hurt badly so they're knock down for awhile. Jimmy Rifle and Reggie Molina are on top of the building and got a rifle weapon to assinate one of them.

"The dumbasses didn't seen us with our weapon," said Jimmy.

"Hell, yeah, Jimmy. This time their battle will be over. Every damn fool will get screwed after this is over with," said Reggie while laughing evilly.

"Misouir, this is war. An garde!," said LeFur with a sword and Pepe doesn't have the sword when Joe threw the sword as he said, "PEPE, CATCH!"

"Thanks, my friend. An garde!," said Pepe. Now, both of them clashing with their swords and swiping swiftly. Pepe got scratched and starts bleeding. Penelope starts crying and Joe holding her on his arms. Pepe jumps high and high kick LeFur's face. Pepe strike LeFur's right arm.

"Now, this weally gweat entertainment, Bugs. Who were thought that two wovers who love her? Huh, wabbit?," Elmer asks.

"You said a mouth full, doc," said Bugs.

The battle keeps raging on as Pepe and LeFur continues to stop the fighting and then, Jimmy Rifle, got a lock on Pepe while fighting. Taz saw someone with a rifle weapon.

"(babbling and spits) LOOK! Taz don't like him with weapon," said Taz.

"Hmm. Tell me about it, Taz. We better stop him before someone gets hurt. COME ON!," said Joe as both of them ran quickly to stop the assassin. Later, they arrive as Jimmy Rifle was about to kill Pepe.

"Farewell, you stinking ass skunk boy," said Jimmy.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! (cocks gun) You bastards are going in Prison for a long time. Surrender immediately or be forced with drastic action," said Joe.

"Listen, you stobborn dickwad, you are done for. Kill him first and then, kill Pepe," said Reggie.

"No problem, boss," said Jimmy Rifle when he's holding his rifle weapon. Joe said, "very well, then. (clicks) Oh, god. Oh, Jesus, I'm ran out of bullets. Damn, I'm in big trouble."

"Say hello to your Mother," said Reggie.

"TAZ WANTS TO FIGHT! (babbling and spits) (spinning out of control)," said Taz as he approaching towards to them and beating them both. Suddenly, Leon, Harrisburg, Pats and Frankie came and saw everything.

"OUR BOSS IN TROUBLE! LET'S GET THAT TAZ FREAK!," said Leon.

"Now, when I'm around, butt ugly freaks," said Joe as he fights them badly with his martial arts training. With high kicks, fist smacking, arm crunching, blood spits out from the thugs and then, Taz spins two thugs and made them getting hurt with the other guys.

"Good boy, Taz. I'm glad you're a non stop spinning machine. Taz, guard them while I'll see if Pepe wins the battle," said Joe.

"OKAY!," said Taz.

The battle was about to be over as ZeFur to strike Pepe on his heart as Penelope crying with tears while Lola holding her as she's crying as well. Pepe saw his love and he's out of ZeFur's way. ZeFur got his face flat as pancake. He's fixing his face and Pepe punch ZeFur's face hard. He's down and the battle is over.

"PENELOPE, LOOK! PEPE WON THE FIGHT! LOOK!," said Lola.

"He did? MY LOVE WON! PEPE!," said Penelope as she ran fast and holding Pepe, kissing passonately. ZeFur is crying in pain and he's very sad for what he done to hurt Pepe and Penelope. Pepe hold his right hand to help him out. LeFur smiles and said, "you were a great warrior. I shall never hurt you or her again. Friends?"

"Sure, Misouir," said Pepe as both of them hugging together. The Looney Tunes cheering with glee. Joe saw everything and he's cheering. "YAY! ALL RIGHT, BUDDY! YOU DID IT! HOORAY FOR PEPE AND PENELOPE!" Little that Joe didn't know, Reggie gets up bonk Taz for awhiland got rifle weapon and he's about to shoot Joe's right arm and leg. (gunshots) Joe got hurt badly and Reggie said,

"You have been interefing my operations for the last time. Boys, get all the explosives. Jimmy, get the damn helicoptor ready. We're out of here."

They left and Taz gets up and said, "(babbling and spits) Taz made a goof up now. Better warn the tooners." He spins up and down on Elmer Fudd hard. "TAZ!," said Elmer. "Taz sorry, Elmer."

"What is it, Taz?," Bugs asks.

(babbling and spits)

"Say it don't spray it, Tazzie boy," said Daffy.

"Joe got captured by thugs. They are gonna blow this place up," said Taz.

"OH, NO! THIS IS NOT GOOD! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?," the Looney Tunes said.

Taz saw the thugs coming and Jimmy Rifle starts shooting as the Looney Tunes leave, but, the bullets are heading straight for two lovers, Penelope and Pepe until LeFur block them. His body got shot 12 times as blood keeps coming out. Pepe and Penelope got him out of their way.

"Those mur-mur-mur-mur-mur...uhh...savaging gunslingers. Look what they done to him," said Porky.

"Uhh...Pepe...Penelope...save...your...friend...or...he'll...die...," said LeFur while breathing slowly in blood.

"Save your strength, Misouir. Don't hesistate your breathing or you'll die," said Pepe.

"It's already too late, mon ami. Go and kill the gang. Au revouir," said LeFur as his heart stops. He died in cold blood as the Looney Tunes were crying their eyes out. Pepe and Penelope know what to do.

"Everyone stop ze thugs while we rescue mon ami," said Pepe.

"You both will die. Getting dismentaling with your bones and heart. They'll crushing your throats while your slowly breathing. Not to mention, your lives be underwhelming to your very ends and futhermore...," said Daffy as Bugs interupts Daffy's beak with his hand.

"We get the message, Duck," said Bugs.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be okay. We promise. Let's go," said Penelope as she grabs two french pistols. The Looney Tunes are going up the stairs to get to the top to find the rest of Molina's thugs. Meanwhile inside the water tower, Joe is all tied up and Reggie said,

"You wanna know why I killed your Mother? Hmm? Well, she doesn't want to please a man so she got pawned by a bullet. Pity. This will be the same for your head," said Reggie.

Outside the tower, Pepe and Penelope saw the explosives all around underneath the tower so now, both of them ran quickly. They found a rope and Pepe tied the sharp hook. He swirling faster and lets go. The hook hooked on the metal coating. Pepe pull the rope to see if it's safe, now, it is. Both of them were climbing up.

Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes found them at the heliport closer to the water tower.

"I tat a tat a bunch of thugs. I DID! I TAT A BUNCH OF THUGS! THERE THEY ARE!," said Tweety.

"Let me at them. I'm gonna give them a twistaroo and punch them. RIGHT IN THE KISSER!," said Henry Hawk.

"Wait, shorty. I think I got a suggestion. Marvin, Goofy Gophers, go to the eastside. We'll be in the westside," said Bugs as gophers and Marvin

"Are you cwazy? They'll be killed by a minute," said Elmer Fudd.

"Trust me, egghead," said Bugs.

"I'm Egghead right here," said Egghead as Bugs smacking his face with disgrunt. Marvin and the Goofy Gophers are on the eastside of the Molina Enterprises. Marvin got a disingerator and the Goofy Gophers are the nevagators for the pintpointing the helicoptor.

"All right. The target is 23 degrees in the west. Pintpointing the target at 32 degrees in the east," said the 1st goopher.

"Your nevagating techniques would not worked," said the 2nd gopher.

"You thought you were the intelligent one only me," said the 1st gopher.

"Only you? I have superior intelligence than your insensitivity, my friend. I, the only one, who knows everything," said the 2nd gopher until Marvin can't take it.

"SLIENCE! YOU CREATURES ARE DISTRACTING ME! Let me concentrate," said Marvin the Martian.

"HEY, IT'S THEM!," said Leon. "SHOOT THEM TO HELL!," said Pats.

They're start shooting at them and Marvin starts blasting with the disingerator. Pepe and Penelope saw the explosions from Marvin's weapon. They made it and about to get in, but, he's not strong enough. "COME ON, SWEETHEART! YOU COULD DO IT! (kissing)," said Penelope and giving him strength like Popeye eating spinach. He busted the door and they are in.

"I say this before and I'll say it again. Say hello to your Mother," said Molina.

"NOT SO FAST!," they said.

"YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU BASTARDS WILL DIE!," said Molina when he was about to use detonator to blow up. Pepe and Penelope shoots one bullet and it's inside the arm and neck. He dropped hard with blood. Penelope using her claws to cut the rope. Joe is free.

"Are you okay, Misouir Joe?," Pepe asks.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks for saving my life again and you, too," said Joe.

"We're glad you're safe. We don't let our friend die," said Penelope.

"Thank you both. Let's get the hell out of here. That's for murdering my Mother, you sick son of a bitch. Piss off in hell. That's why you bad assholes never win and...," said Joe.

"I think that's enough, Joe," said Penelope.

"Let's leave right now," said Pepe.

Now, all 3 were leaving just while Reggie is moving a little when he's getting the detonator and start blowing up. (beeping) The tower blows up and so is the explosives, too. Pepe, Penelope and Joe saw the explosions. Pepe found a small cart from Indiana Jones.

"A cart from Indiana Jones? You got to be frickin' kidding," said Joe.

"Either this or that," said Penelope.

"Good point," said Joe.

"HANG ON! WE'RE GOING FOR A RIDE!," said Pepe. The explosions made the cart go faster. They saw the Looney Tunes and they shout, "FELLAS, GET IN AND QUICKLY! THE PLACE IS GONNA BE DESTROYED!" Bugs and Lola nodding at each other and then, they shout, "EVERYONE, INTO THE CART AND HURRY!"

"I don't think is good idea," said Joe.

All the Looney Tunes are landing on the cart zooming faster. The bad guys were running away from the explosions also. Few guys didn't make it. Leon saw the explosion and said, "SCREW THIS! THIS DAMN PLACE IS GONNA BLOWN AWAY! TIME TO LEAVE! GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM ME! (kick Pats away from the helicoptor)"

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Huh? OH, MY GOD!," said Pats and he got fired up.

"COME ON, YOU PIECE OF...! AHH!," said Leon as the coptor destroyed by explosions.

Few miles away from Molina Enterprises at the LAPD HQ, Lieutanent Adamstone saw the explosions and said, "oh, my god. Something's definitely wrong over there. Get the guys to their cars." The officer argees as the forces are moving out and so is the Ambuence and the Firefighters, too. Meanwhile back at the blown away place, the Looney Tunes finally made it as the gates destroyed.

"We made it, Docs. The place is gone forever," said Bugs.

"Don't worry, my love, we can refixing the whole place," said Lola.

The cops, medics and the firefighters came as soon as they can. Lieutanent Adamstone shouts as he saw Joe alive, "Joe? HE'S ALIVE! OH, MY GOD! JOE! JOE!"

"Lieutanent?," Joe asks as the Lieutanent hugs him tight until Joe screams a little, "AHH! Be careful, sir, I'm crap for awhile," said Joe.

"Don't worry, we'll take you to the Hospital for medicial treatment," said Lieutanent.

"Come, my darling. Let's be with Joe. We'll be back," said Pepe.

Pepe and Penelope are going with Joe at the Hospital to see him if he's gonna be okay. 6 months later, the place is back to become Warner Bros. Studios and the workers are back to work once more. The contracts were retyping like brand new. Joe is back on his feet again. The crowd saw Joe back alive and cheering for being a hero and so is the two devoting skunks. Later on, they have a funeral for LeFur Ze Cat and everyone were crying.

Then, Lieutanent Adamstone gave them a hero medal award for stopping Reggie Molina's rage. Everyone were cheering louder with happiness. That night, Pepe and Penelope are at the Le Menaire Hotel in downtown LA. Pepe relaxing until Penelope came with a sexy blouse.

"Am I hot for you, hot stuff?," Penelope asks.

"Oui, my pigeon, it is very attractive," said Pepe.

"You said, 'let's have a hobby, mine's making love.' Well, mine, too," said Penelope.

"Just like one of the cartoons, but, that was hot, though," said Pepe.

"Got a confession to make. Remember when I was a little cat? I'm not a cat, I'm a skunk," said Penelope.

"You're serious? WOW! I never thought you're still a cat painted on your back and tail. It's unbelievable," said Pepe.

"Let's have sex," Penelope asks.

"Oui," said Pepe. Both Pepe and Penelope were kissing passonately while Pepe unbutton the blouse of hers and then, they're making love, moving around back and fourth while french tougne kissing. "OH, PEPE!," she shouts. "OH, PIGEON!," he shouts. While they're making love, Joe is making out with his new girlfriend named Kisha.

In the morning, all the Looney Tunes were at the table getting their breakfast when Pepe and Penelope were both happier than ever. Joe and Kisha is also there. Bugs Bunny was about to make a announcement.

"LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD! Thank you. This was the most nightmarish time before things really boirned up. Thanks to the return of Pepe, Penelope and Joe, we're back in business. A toast to them, heroes, friends and family."

"HERE! HERE!," they said as they're drinking Orange Juice, but, it was a joke by Joe as they're drinking sour lemonade. They made a spit take. "Sorry, guys, that was sour lemonade. I couldn't resist," said Joe as he laughing and so as them.

"Let's take a picture to remember this day. Everyone gather around. There. GOOD!," said Lieutanent as turns the automatic button and he's on the picture. "Now, everyone say...'That's all, Folks!,'" said Lieutanent Adamstone.

"THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay. Peace.


End file.
